


A Roman and his Juliet

by Anaho, MiraDramer, Santja



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dark Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Death, Light Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), M/M, More Death, Roman trips, Romance, Swearing, like a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaho/pseuds/Anaho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraDramer/pseuds/MiraDramer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santja/pseuds/Santja
Summary: The light sides and dark sides had always been enemies. What happens when one night a young light side sneaks out, only to find himself falling in love with a dark side?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraDramer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraDramer/gifts), [Santja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santja/gifts), [Anaho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaho/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: The dark sides ^^

It was a warm summer night. Virgil was standing on his balcony, staring at the stars in awe. He had always been astonished by the beautiful sky. He hasn’t had such a peaceful night in ages.

He took a deep breath. Whenever he felt the universe falling onto his head again or his world crumbling underneath him, this was where he came. The balcony had always been his little safe space. Neither Remus nor Janus were able to disturb him here, due to Remus always forgetting where it was, and Janus, funny enough, being afraid of heights. Virgil chuckled at the thought of Janus struggling to keep a straight face while shivering at the sight of a few meters of air underneath him. No, Virge found heights rather refreshing. The higher, the better. It gave him a feeling of freedom. Sadly the balcony wasn't that high, but it did its job just fine. It calmed him down. 

Virgil found himself staring at the stars again. One of these little stars reminded him of himself. He shone bright, but the others were brighter and better than him. They basically “outshone” him. He just hoped that one day someone could see him. See him for being himself. And maybe Virgil hoped that this someone would like what they saw. 

But just maybe. It wasn’t like Virgil was already trying to find the love of his life.

Virgil put those thoughts aside and shot a last glance at the scenery in front of him, before turning around and hesitantly entering his room. The first thing he heard was screaming. This might sound concerning, but actually Virgil would have been more worried to not hear it. After a few moments of listening he could make out Remy’s and Remus' voice. Of course they were fighting. They always were.

The next thing he heard was someone slamming their hand on a table. Virgil assumed it was Janus who was trying to put an end to another one of these ridiculous fights.

Janus was the side that had raised all of them. He had raised Remus, Remy and yes, even Virgil. Janus was basically the mom and sometimes, just sometimes, Virgil felt bad for him for having to put up with all of their bullshit.

However, today was not one of those days, because Virge found the image of Janus losing his mind over the other two fucking hilarious. Shortly he argued with himself, if he should go downstairs and join the scene, but his exhaustion made the decision for him.

He dropped down on his bed, pulling the pillow out from under his head and squeezing it on his face. This could go two ways now: either he would fall asleep within the following three minutes or he will lay awake for hours from now, and try to fight his troubling thoughts. And well, as you see, this chapter is barely a few hundred words long, so you all know where this is heading...

He let go of the pillow and just gave it the chance to lay on his head for as long as it wanted. The pillow could even try to strangle him right now but he wouldn’t care. He wouldn’t move a muscle. After all he would never pass up the opportunity to die without himself actually having to do it.

This reminded him of a certain day in his childhood. That day Janus and Remy had been at the doctor’s because Remy’s leg had been fucked up, therefore leaving him and Remus to stay at their house. Virgil didn't want to give Remus his plushy. That was the biggest mistake of his life.

He remembered Remus choking him after that. He remembered the pain, the shouts, the screams as well as the tears welling from his eyes. And even to this day he would still be reminded of this terrible day because of the marks that covered his throat.

His hand moved up to feel said spot.

Even though he would never admit it, he was scared of Remus to that day. He never told anyone, what Remus had done that day, because deep down he knew...they wouldn't care. Remy would probably just roll his eyes and keep sipping his coffee, and Janus...Janus wouldn't ever take his side. 

In this moment he felt more alone than he has felt for months. Up until this point he has been able to suppress that feeling. That feeling of deep loneliness. And now it all bursted out from the carefully sealed cage in the back of his head and flooded his conciousness. If he only had someone who would get him. Someone who would understand what he was struggling with, someone...just someone.

But he knew no one would ever care. He knew no one would understand. Yet he couldn’t help but hope for that someone to just randomly show up at his doorstep one day because he knew deep down that he needed this “someone”.  
What would the others think if one day his knight in shining armor just showed up and stood there at the front door?  
Would they slam said door in his face just like they’ve done with the milkman multiple times?

But what if...?  
Virgil liked to imagine that one day someone would save him. His consciousness liked to imagine what this someone would look like, what he would sound like.

Would he be wearing hoodies, ponchos or maybe skirts?  
Would his hair be blonde, black, brown or even dyed?  
His voice would be the dreamiest Virgil had ever heard and his eyes...

His eyes would outshine the stars that outshone him. His eyes would be the prettiest Virgil had ever seen.

Or maybe Virgil should keep his expectations low. I mean, how likely was it for someone like him to find someone who was that perfect...and would actually like him. Maybe his goals should remain at "someone who'll like me". That would probably be hard enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still a work in progress... please don’t judge this.... yet?????


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: The light sides :)

Roman has had enough. 

"Just continue your poinless fight, I'm going for a walk!"

The others didn't even pay attention to him, which led to Roman leaving the room even faster. On the way to the door, he heard Patton’s kind voice from behind him.

"Roman? Are you okay, kiddo?"

The Prince shortly hesitated, but decided to ignore it. He just quickly put his feet in his shoes, and stormed out the door without even tying the laces. 

As he caught a breeze of fresh air, his tension faded immediately. This was what he desperately needed. For nearly an entire hour Logan and Thomas had been fighting over some stupid decision Thomas had to make. Roman didn't even know what the conversation was about, because as soon as he had entered the room a big fight had emerged from the depths of nothingness. 

It had even gotten to the point at which none of them even knew what the fight was about anymore. And after a long time of trying to calm them, but gettin shut down every single fucking time, Roman needed a break.

Roman sprinted down the sidewalk, just trying to get away from the others and their ridiculous fight. He could feel the sun shining on his back as he hastily made his way up into the forest.

The forest had always had this effect of amazement on him and so he decided to call it his “safe place”. In this forest he was able to forget about all the awful arguments and just relax.

In the middle of the forest there was a little hill that Roman claimed to be his own. The flowers on this hill were blooming every season of the year. In winter they were covered by a tiny layer of snow and whenever the sun shone on the flowers at a time like this, they looked like little crystals.

Roman liked to compare himself to these crystal looking flowers at times. For all the others he was also just a regular flower.  
But he knew that one day his damsel in distress, his prince would be able to shine this special light on him and see him for the crystal he really was.

Roman slowed down his pace the second he was able to see the forest. A small smile appeared on his lips and countless memories flooded mind. He thought of the better times, times when Logan and Thomas didn’t fight all day long. 

And even though these fights were all his days were about right now, he knew better times would come eventually.

Soon enough Roman entered the shadowy forest. The sun had completely disappeared from his sight and it made him calm down a bit. After a few minutes of walking he finally discovered the hill he had been searching for.

Filled to the brim with excitement he ran up the hill, only to trip over his untied laces the moment he reached the top.

In the exact moment he tripped, one could clearly see the terror in his eyes. But all help was too late now, seeing as he was already rolling down the hill in a very fast pace.

Roman shut his eyes tight as he felt himself being pulled down. He tried to move his arms up to protect his face but they were basically useless at this point. He couldn’t move them even an inch and he felt weak in the stomach. He felt as though vomit was trying to make its way up his throat, forcing him to repeatedly gulp down the disgusting taste.

Just as he thought his rolling journey might take an end, the ground under him became even more vertical, his head hit stone and the soft grass of the hill made place for rough forest ground. Sticks scratched the skin at his arms, he felt the warm feeling of blood on a few small places all over his body. He tried to somehow stop the world from spinning so fast, but a loud thud and a dull impact against his head made everything go black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They meet^^

Virgil was hiding. Because these days, there was nothing else left for him to do than hide. And of course, where else was he supposed to hide, if not on his favorite spot in this whole world: his balcony. It wasn't as atmospheric this time, because the sun was still kissing the tips of the trees in the forest next to their house, meaning it was still in the afternoon. The whole sky was coloured in yellow, red and orange shades. Suddenly something else caught Virgil’s attention.

A red and white figure, moving rapidely down a big green hill. Virgil’s eyes narrowed, as he tried to figure out, what was going on over there. But the longer he looked, the more confused he got. Finally, the thing came to halt, and remained laying on the forest ground. The emo shortly hesitated, not knowing what to do. He thought he might have seen humane features, although he kind of hoped to be wrong. 

A few moments of indecisiveness later, his eyes wandered to the ground underneath his balcony. This would not have been the first time he jumped down from up here... 

He rushed into his room’s bathroom, got the first-aid kit that laid around in case something bad happened, and stormed back out onto his balcony. 

He took one more deep breath and then he got up on the railing and leaped. The impact of his jump was strong, but didn't hurt. He remained where he was for a moment to get his legs to stop shaking and then, with fast steps, made his way over to the forest.

As he stepped closer to the thing that had rolled down the hill a few moments ago, he could clearly see a person laying on the ground. Virgil examined the body carefully, already noticing a lot of injuries although only being faced with this stranger’s back.

He kneeled down next to the body, desperately hoping this person wasn’t dying right in front of him right now. “H-Hello, can you hear me?”, he called out, still desperately hoping the stranger could answer him. The only noises he got as an answer were some kind of whining or mumbling.

“I’m going to turn you around so I can get a look at your injuries, okay?”, Virgil warned the person laying on the ground and got another whiny sound as an answer. Virgil carefully grabbed one of the stranger’s arms to get a hold of him.

He positioned himself so he could flip his patient over without hurting him too much.

In the end Virgil had somehow managed to turn this, to him unfamiliar, person around. The first thing he noticed was a fucking pointy stick sticking out of the stranger’s left arm.

Virgil tried to look at the stranger’s face but it was covered by a lot of hair. He tried to gently shove the hair aside and discovered the face of a man. The man’s eyes were only half opened. Virgil could feel himself frown, the concern inside him growing faster than ever.

Virgil opened up his first-aid kit and tended to the stranger’s wounds. As he did so he tried asking the stranger different questions to find out what kind of mental state he was in. Of course the first one was “Sir, could you tell me your name?”

“Ro...”, the man started his sentence but got too quiet for Virgil to understand. Virgil turned his head to find the stranger’s eyes were now fully opened.

The stranger’s cheeks were colored in a bright red. There were little bruises all over his face. Virgil’s hand moved up to the man’s forehead to feel for his temperature.

The stranger’s forehead was burning hot. Virgil quickly removed his hand and got back to batching up the man’s arm.

“So.. uhm.. Ro? How did this even happen?”, Virgil asked, really wanting to find out how this stranger had gotten down here in the first place. I mean yes.... he knew the stranger had rolled down here at a fast pace but... he wanted to know the backstory.

He could hear a long sigh emerging for the man lying under him.  
Virgil could feel his insecurities growing bigger. Was he crazy? That story was probably way too personal. Why would he just ask a stranger about his personal life?!

Virgil could feel his breathing hitch when the stranger started to talk. This time he didn’t stutter or stop in between sentences, he just told a story about his personal life  
He told Virgil about the fight they had. He told him about his secret spot in the woods, how he had tripped and ended up here.


End file.
